Akuma no buresuretto
by Jocylovemanga
Summary: Despues de la derrota del kishin, dos estudiantes llegan a Shibusen y con ellos la amenaza de un nuevo enemigo, aunque tambien ayudaran a cierto grupo con sus problemas amorosos. contiene SxM BSxT y KxC.


**YO: ¡Holis! Me llamo Jocylovemanga, soy nueva (Bueno, no tan nueva), este es mi primer fic de Soul Eater y es una continuación del anime (un día voy a hacer una continuación del manga), este fic es distinto a otros que han leído y es que los protagonistas de esta historia son OC, no ningún miembro de spartoi. ¡Pero léanla! A lo mejor y les gusta.**

**P.D.: Soul Eater no es mío, es de Atsushi Okubo-sama.**

**Simbologia:**

-Aaa- diálogos _"Aaa" _pensamientos **…** Cambio de escenario **(Aaa)** Comentarios de la autora

**Prologo I: Kuyomi y Alex**

KUYOMI POV.

¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! Por olvidar programar mi reloj a la hora de este país, me levante ¡Tres horas antes de que abrieran las puertas de la escuela! Ahora estoy aquí, al pie de las escaleras y esperando a que amanezca, que bueno que le deje una nota a Izumi o se pondría como loca.

Para los que no me conocen, me llamo Kuyomi Nishimoto, tengo el pelo negro, mis ojos son rojos, ahora mismo estoy vestida con el uniforme de marinero blanco que llevaba en mi escuela anterior y me acabo de mudar aquí a Death City.

Recientemente me inscribí a una Escuela de Técnicos y Armas de Shinigami, o Shibusen para abreviar, soy un arma, no sé qué clase de arma soy pero, ya lo descubrirán los profesores.

En fin, como me levante demasiado temprano, voy a dormir un rato hasta que suene el timbre.

…

…

…

¡No puede ser! ¡Ya abrieron las puertas!

Empiezo a subir la pirámide de escalones, corro lo más rápido que puedo, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de escuela, aunque estoy nerviosa, espero no me traten igual que en mi escuela anterior, ¡Dios, son muchas escalones!

Llego al final de las escaleras, estoy cansada y jadeando, pero al menos ya estoy aquí, veo a los estudiantes que están entrando, están con su ropa casual, espero no se burlen de mi por ser la única con uniforme. Sigo nerviosa.

"_Tranquilízate, todo estará bien"_ me digo a mi misma para calmarme.

- ¡YAHOO! – veo arriba para ver quien grito, y es… ¿un mono? No, solo es un chico de cabello azul con forma de estrella. Está parado en una de las puntas de la escuela.

- ¡Recuérdenme porque YO soy su Dios y mi nombres es…! - se rompe la punta y cae al suelo. Pobre.

- ¡Black Star! – Una chica pelinegra va hacia donde el chico que al parecer se llama Black Star.

Que nombre tan raro. Aunque me parece que ese chico y su compañera los he visto antes.

La pelinegra trata de ayudar al peliazul, mientras este grita algo de que una simple caída no puede lastimarlo porque es un dios o algo así.

- ¡AH! – alguien más grita, me volteo y veo que es un chico de cabello negro, en el lado izquierdo de este hay tres rayas blancas. A su lado están dos chicas.

La primera es alta, rubia, ojos azules, y parece tener unos diecisiete años.

La otra es más baja, también es rubia pero el cabello lo tiene más corto, ojos azules, mejillas rosas, y no deja de reír.

Esos tres también me son familiares.

- ¡Tu maldito simio! – le está gritando al peliazul. - ¡Arruinaste la simetría de la escuela!

- ¡¿A quién llamas simio "rayitas"?! ¡Debes respetarme por ser tu Dios!

- ¡Tú no eres ningún Dios! ¡Y no me llames "rayitas"!

- Cálmense chicos – intenta calmarlos la pelinegra.

- Si, mejor vayamos a clase. – dijo la rubia.

- JEJEJE, ¡Pelea! – ¿Por qué se ríe la rubia menor?

- ¡No me calmare hasta que este simio asimétrico pague por arruinar la hermosa simetría del Shibusen!

- ¡Soy más simétrico que tu "rayitas"!

- ¡SOY UN CERDO ASIMETRICO! ¡NO MEREZCO VIVIR! – el de las rayas empezó a lloriquear y a golpear el suelo.

- No de nuevo – se lamentó la rubia.

Yo solo observo la escena, me dan ganas de reír, estas cosas no suceden en casa.

¡Espera! No debo estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, ¡tengo que ir a clase!

Veo a mi alrededor, hay mucha gente, no sé dónde está mi clase, quizá pueda pedir instrucciones.

- D-disculpen… - no me oyen, estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo hablar alto.

- Este alguien… - aun nada - ¿Alguien sabe dónde está la clase…? – tropiezo con alguien y me caigo.

- Lo siento ¿Estas bien? – veo a la persona con quien me tropecé, es una chica de pelo rubio cenizo, ojos verdes, veo su vestuario, uff, no soy la única que lleva uniforme. A su lado estaba un chico de pelo blanco, pude notar que tenía dientes filosos y ¡Ojos rojos! Es la primera vez que veo a alguien que comparte esa característica conmigo.

- E-estoy bien – me levanto y me limpio el uniforme – Este… ¿Me pueden decir dónde queda la clase Luna Creciente?

- Aquí esta – el albino me señalo un salón que estaba a un lado de nosotros, colgado había un letrero cuya inscripción decía "Clase Luna Creciente".

- G-gracias, umm, adiós – entro a la clase.

¡Qué vergüenza! El salón estaba a unos _centímetros_ de mí ¡Y no lo vi! Y lo peor es que pedí instrucciones, no quiero ser un Hazmerreir el primer día de escuela.

El dúo de hace rato entra también a la clase junto con el grupo que estaba en la entrada de la escuela, al parecer también van en este salón.

Ahora que lo pienso, esos dos también me resultan familiares.

Empiezo a buscar mi asiento, casi todos están ocupados, ¿Dónde puedo sentarme? Hay dos asientos libres, están al lado de ese chico Black Star y su compañera ¿Ahí estará bien?

Escucho el ruido de las llantas de una silla, veo a la puerta, está un hombre sentado en esa silla y tropezándose con el tope de la puerta.

Una gota me resbala por la sien.

- No puede ser, otra vez hice mal mis cálculos – dice mientras se levanta.

Lo observo, cabello gris donde tiene un tornillo en la cabeza, usa anteojos grandes y redondos, viste una bata de laboratorio y su cara tiene una sutura.

Creo que ese profesor aparece en el folleto de Shibusen…

¡Folleto claro! Los chicos de hace rato me eran familiares porque su foto aparece en un folleto de Shibusen.

- Bueno alumnos el día de hoy… - el profesor me observa unos segundos, como si fuera un bicho raro o algo.

- Parece que hoy tenemos estudiante nueva ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- K-Kuyomi Nishimoto – el profesor me observa unos segundos más, hay algo intimidante en su mirada, ¿Por qué me observa tanto?

- ¿Y tú gafete?

Puse cara de confusión, el profesor saco de su escritorio un gafete que decía "Arma" y me lo coloco en la blusa de mi uniforme.

- A los nuevos, se les da un gafete para saber si es Arma o es Técnico, Nishimoto - Me aclaro el profesor.

¡Esperen! ¿Cómo supo que era arma?

- Bueno Nishimoto, soy el profesor Stein, estoy a cargo de esta clase. – se presentó.

¿Stein? ¿Cómo el monstruo?

- Puedes sentarte al lado de Black Star y Tsubaki – me señala los asientos y yo camino para sentarme.

En el camino vi a una chica pelirosa y ojos azul fuerte que vestia un atuendo negro, creo que la oí murmurar algo de "No se lidiar con estudiantes nuevos".

Me siento en el asiento al lado de la pelinegra, se llama Tsubaki ¿Verdad?

- Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsuskasa – me saludo – bienvenida a Shibusen, Nishimoto-san.

- S-solo dime Kuyomi, Nishimoto suena muy formal, Tsubaki-chan.

- Este bien, Kuyomi-chan.

- Bien, el día de hoy… - el profesor iba a decir algo pero entra un señor fornido, de piel azul, y su cara parecía la de un gorila.

- Perdone la interrupción, pero vengo a traerle a esta alumna nueva, no sabía dónde estaba su clase.

Vaya, no seré la única nueva, veo a la estudiante nueva, parece tener unos catorce años, es morena, cabello marrón medio ondulado, ojos cafés, está muy delgada, aunque no parece anoréxica.

Viste una camiseta blanca con un corazón rosa estampado, mini-sudadera negra, jeans rasgados y porta una gorra negra que tiene escrito en letras blancas "Bad Girls". La chica tiene cara de niña ruda.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto el profesor Stein cuando se fue el señor de piel azul.

- Alejandra Hernández, soy Técnico. – se presentó señalando su gafete. – pero todos me llaman Alex.

- De acuerdo, siéntate al lado de Nishimoto, ella también es nueva por cierto.

Se sienta al lado de mí, ya que ambas somos nuevas, quizá deba presentarme.

- Me llamo Kuyomi Nishimoto, gusto en conocerte – le ofrezco mi mano, pero ella en lugar de estrecharla, me manda una mirada de molestia y voltea a la nada.

Que maleducada.

- Como decía, el día de hoy – el profesor saca una mesa de esas que usan los doctores cuando van a operar a un paciente, tiene una manta encima y se ve el bulto de algo grande, ¿Qué tiene ahí?

- Vamos a disecar – continuo, esperen ¿Dijo disecar? – a un oso panda.

- ¡¿Otra vez?! – se quejan los alumnos ¿Cómo que "otra vez"?

Quita la manta dejando ver al animal mencionado atado a la mesa, me pregunto qué tiene que ver el oso panda y la disección con lo de enseñar a ser Técnicos o Armas.

El profesor pone cara de psicópata y saca unos bisturíes, se acerca al asustado panda, no quiero ver, mejor volteo a otra parte.

Volteo a ver a Alejandra, esta distraída dibujando garabatos en su cuaderno. Volteo a ver a Tsubaki, se distrae leyendo un libro de cocina y su compañero Black Star esta recostado en su asiento… viendo a su compañera, se está sonrojando, parece que hay unos enamorados por aquí.

Volteo hacia otra parte, veo a la rubia cenizo leyendo un libro de estudio, su compañero está durmiendo… No, finge dormir, pero en realidad está viendo a su compañera ¡se sonrojo! otro enamorado.

Veo hacia donde está el de las rayas, la rubia mayor está leyendo una revista y la menor está haciendo una jirafa de papel, el de las rayas parece estar viendo algo.

Veo la dirección donde ve, y esta la chica pelirosa que murmura algo de "No se lidiar con disecciones", el tercer enamorado que encuentro.

Durante toda la clase decidí solo observar el salón, así evito vomitar

…

Ya es la hora del almuerzo, no encuentro donde sentarme, debo encontrarlo rápido, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que en mi escuela anterior, donde nadie se quería juntar conmigo en el almuerzo y tenía que almorzar en el baño. ¡¿Dónde hay una mesa vacía?!

- ¡Aquí hay lugar! – ¿En serio? ¿Me están invitando a sentarme con un grupo? Me volteo, y están la rubia cenizo, el albino, Black Star, Tsubaki, el de las rayas, la rubia mayor y la menor y la pelirosa.

No parecen malas personas, me sentare con ellos.

Me siento al lado de la rubia cenizo, y empiezo a comer.

- ¿Eres nueva verdad? Mucho gusto, soy Maka Albarn – se presentó.

¿Nombre japonés y apellido NO japonés?

- Eh, mucho gusto Maka-chan.

- Vaya, mira Soul, Kuyomi-chan tiene el mismo color de ojos que tu – la rubia cenizo se dirige a su compañero albino de nombre ¿Soul?

- Wow, creí que solo los de mi familia tenían esa característica. – el albino se ve sorprendido igual que yo.

- Yo creía que era la única con los ojos de ese color este… - se me olvido su nombre, que rápido.

- Oh cierto, no me he presentado, me llamo Soul Eater Evans.

¿Soul? ¿Eater? ¿Evans?

- Gusto en conocerte Soul-san.

- ¡Oigan! – El peliazul empieza a gritar y se sube a la mesa - ¡Dejen de prestarle atención a esa chica nueva!

- ¡Black Star baja de ahí!

- ¡Deben prestarle atención a ORE-SAMA! ¡Ya que soy su próximo Dios!

- ¡MAKA-CHOP! – Maka golpea a Black Star con una enciclopedia muy gruesa, que agresiva.

- ¡AUCH! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

- Por escandaloso.

- Así es Black Star – hablo el de las rayas – estamos tratando de que Kuyomi se sienta a gusto pero tus gritos de seguro la están perturbando.

- ¡¿Perturbarla yo?!

- ¡Así es! – el de las rayas se dirige a mí – perdón Kuyomi, él siempre se comporta así, es un idiota asimétrico.

- ¡OYE!

- N-no hay problema, eh…

- ¡Dios mío! Que descortés, mi nombre es Death the Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama.

¿Death he Kid? Ese es un nombre muy raro… esperen…

- ¡¿El hijo de Shinigami-sama?! – exclamo sorprendida.

- Así es, te doy la más cordial bienvenida al simétrico Shibusen, puedes llamarme Kid por cierto.

- Gracias, Kid-san.

Las rubias se acercan a mí y me miran.

- Hola, me llamo Liz Thompson.

- JEJEJE – la rubia menor sigue riendo.

- Ella es mi hermana Patty, ella siempre se ríe así.

- Mucho gusto Liz-chan, Patty-chan. – vaya, se me está quitando un poco la timidez.

- Te toca presentarte – dice Maka dirigiéndose a la pelirosa.

- N-no se l-lidiar con p-presentaciones. – esta chica está muy aferrada a esa frase ¿me equivoco?

- Solo dile tu nombre, no es difícil, puedes hacerlo – Kid le dedica una sonrisa a la pelirosa y esta se sonroja.

- M-me llamo Crona Makenshi.

¿Makenshi?

- Hola, Crona-chan – la saludo.

- ¡HEY IDIOTAS! – se escucha una voz chillona y una cosa negra sale de la espalda de Crona.

¡¿Qué es eso?!

- ¡¿Qué mierda hacen?! ¡NO ME DEJAN DESCANSAR POR SUS VOCES!

- ¡R-Ragnarok! ¡No grites! – le ordena Crona.

- ¡¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes mocosa inútil?! – la cosa negra empieza a pellizcar a Crona.

- ¡Auch duele! ¡Para Ragnarok!

- ¡Déjala en paz Ragnarok! – Kid está intentando detener a Ragnarok.

¿Así se llama esa cosa?

- ¡TU NO ME MANDAS RAYITAS!

- ¡MAKA CHOP! – la cosa negra termina con un chichón.

- Esto no es nada cool – menciona Soul.

- ¡Ragnarok! ¡Estamos tratando de que Kuyomi-chan se sienta a gusto porque es nueva! ¡Y tú apareces y la espantas! ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar! – le va a dar otro golpe.

- Déjalo Maka, no sirve de nada discutir con él. – la detiene su compañero.

- ¡¿Tanto escándalo por una chica nueva?! ¡Qué tontería! ¡Vuelvo a mi lugar! – la cosa negra volvió al interior de Crona.

- Lo sentimos por eso – se disculpa Maka – Ragnarok es un ser que habita en Crona pero, Shinigami-sama está trabajando en una máquina para separarlos, lo que es bueno para Crona.

Mi cerebro ahora mismo está procesando todo lo que ha pasado desde la mañana hasta hoy.

_Escuela rara… estudiantes raros… profesores raros… nombres raros…_

...

…

¡Dios! ¡Encajo perfectamente aquí!

- No se preocupen, después de todo, esta no es una escuela normal, debo acostumbrarme.

- Que bueno que te sientas bien aquí Kuyomi-chan – dice Tsubaki.

- ¡Oigan ya me robaron mucho protagonismo! ¡Es mi turno! – Black Star se dirige a mí.

- Kuyomi, eres muy joven para involucrarte en peleas contra Kishins pero… – tiene una mirada seria este chico que es apenas unos 10 centímetros más alto que yo. - ¡No debes preocuparte! ¡Como tu Dios! ¡Sera mi deber guiarte por el Camino de los Fuertes!

Esas palabras, de alguna manera me transmiten confianza.

- Entiendo, Black Star-san. – estoy sonriendo, tal vez porque, estoy consiguiendo amigos.

- ¡Y para que siempre me recuerdes! ¡Te regalo mi autógrafo! – me entrega un retrato de él alzando el pulgar y una firma en la parte inferior derecha.

- ¿Gracias? – este chico es muy ególatra, no entiendo cómo le hace su compañera para soportarlo.

- ¡Quítate de mi camino! – volteo a donde se escuchó eso, es la otra chica nueva, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Alejandra o algo así.

- Oigan, ella también es nueva ¿Por qué nadie intenta que se sienta a gusto?

- Lo han intentado – me responde Soul – pero parece querer estar sola.

¿Sola? ¿Por qué quiere estar sola? Es su primer día, no debería estar sola, debería intentar hacer amigos, como yo.

Porque la soledad no es buena, es triste, es cruel, así me sentía yo en mi escuela anterior, todos me rechazaban por ser diferente, no tenía a nadie con quien jugar, hasta EL me rechazaba, Izumi y sus hijos han sido los únicos que me aceptaron por ser quien soy. No voy a permitir que otras personas les pase lo que a mí.

- Intentare hablar con ella – les aviso a los demás.

- ¿Estas segura? No parece ser muy amistosa – me advierte Maka.

- No hay problema con intentarlo, después de todo, ambas somos nuevas.

- ¡Platícale de lo grandioso que soy! – me sugiere Black Star.

- No sé porque me junto contigo – comenta Kid.

Voy hacia donde Alejandra, acaba de alejar a unos chicos que estaban sentados en esa mesa, me siento junto a ella, no sé de qué platicar… tendré que improvisar.

- Yo también soy nueva ¿lo sabias? – empiezo la conversación.

- …

- Provengo de Okinawa, es una ciudad de Japón.

- …

- ¿Tu de dónde vienes?

- México – al fin empezó a hablar.

- ¿México? Oí que es un país interesante, ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre él?

- Si estas interesada en mi país, investígalo en la biblioteca o en internet – que fría.

- Prefiero que me cuentes tú, es una forma de conocernos.

- No estoy interesada en conocerte, así que no tengo nada que decirte.

A mí me enseñaron a ser amables con las personas, pero parece que a esta chica se le tiene que hablar con otro lenguaje.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – le pregunto ya sacada de quicio, no tolero este comportamiento tan grosero y frio.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- E-Estoy intentando ser amable contigo y tú me respondes de esa manera tan… fría, no deberías de comportarte así cuando alguien trata de llevarse bien contigo.

La chica se levantó, desde donde estoy, comprendo porque los demás le temen, la mirada de esa chica da miedo.

- Escúchame, ahora no estoy de buen humor, recorrí varios kilómetros para venir a Death City, aun no encuentro donde alojarme, solo quiero estar en paz, no me apetece conocerte, ni a ti, ni a nadie – La chica toma su almuerzo y busca otra mesa.

- Que gruñona – susurro muy bajito.

Oh oh, creo que me escucho, acaba de soltar su almuerzo y a dirigirse a mí.

…

GENERAL POV.

Los alumnos dejaron lo que hacían, al notar como una chica morena le daba un fuerte golpe a una niña pelinegra y esta se estrelló con una pared, la pelinegra se levantó y observo a su atacante, y noto como pequeños rayos de electricidad viajaban por el brazo que le golpeo el estómago.

- ¡Kuyomi-chan! – Maka y los demás van a ayudar a su nueva amiga, quien le es difícil caminar por el golpe.

- ¿Qué esperas para disculparte mocosa? – la desafía la morena.

- ¿Disculparme? ¡La que se debería disculpar eres tú por golpear a una niña indefensa! – contraataca Kuyomi.

- Tranquilízate Kuyomi-chan – la calma Tsubaki.

- ¡Oye tú! – Le reclama Soul – Kuyomi solo intentaba ser amable contigo, no tenías por qué golpearla.

- Cállate "Canas de abuelo", no es tu asunto.

- ¿"Canas de abuelo"? – Al albino no le gusto para nada ese "apodo". – Ahora si te…

- Soul, espera – lo detiene su técnica. – no creo que sea conveniente luchar con ella, hay algo extraño en su alma.

- Y bien ¿No te vas a disculpar mocosa? – Alejandra tenía una cara muy intimidante.

- Ni de broma – se defendió.

- Tendrá que ser por las malas – la morena adopto una pose de batalla, los rayos seguían recorriendo sus brazos.

- ¡Esperen! ¡Está prohibido luchar en la cafetería! – intento detenerlas el pequeño shinigami.

- Kid-san, te pido que no interfieras por favor. – Le pidió la pelinegra – tampoco ustedes chicos.

- P-pero Kuyomi-chan – Maka fue interrumpida.

- No se preocupen por mí, no soy tan débil como aparento – inmediatamente, los brazos de Kuyomi adquirieron un color metálico. - ¿Vamos afuera Alejandra-san?

- Con mucho gusto, Kuyomi-kun.- el rostro de la morena adquirió una sonrisa. Iba a disfrutar de esto.

…

Ya afuera, las dos estudiantes nuevas estaban preparándose para la pelea, la cara de Kuyomi estaba llena de determinación, la de Alejandra, de confianza absoluta.

- ¡Hey! ¡Estas chicas se están robando el protagonismo que debería ser mío!

- Cálmate Black Star, yo quiero ver como Kuyomi despedaza a la otra – Soul se veía muy enojado.

- ¿Sigues molesto por que te dijo "Canas de abuelo"? – quiso saber su técnica.

- ¡A un chico cool como yo no lo deberían apodar así!

- Tranquilo, yo creo que tu cabello es muy lindo – confeso Maka provocando un sonrojo en el albino.

- ¿Estas lista mocosa? – le pregunto la morena adoptando su pose de batalla.

- Muy lista Alejandra-san – Kuyomi alzo los puños de plata.

- ¡Entonces a luchar!

La morena corrió hacia Kuyomi para darle otro golpe, pero quedó paralizada cuando Kuyomi se le adelanto y agarro sus manos con sus brazos de plata. Le dio unas patadas en el estómago para que la soltara pero no estaba funcionando.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Empezó a decir la pelinegra – no estoy segura de que clase de arma soy, solo sé que una de mis habilidades es convertir partes de mi cuerpo en plata, así que patearme no te servirá.

La cara de la morena tomo un gesto de sorpresa, pero luego volvieron a adquirir esa sonrisa.

- Y supongo que sabes que la plata es buena conductora de electricidad ¿Me equivoco?

- ¿Qué dices? – un choque eléctrico fue disparado de las manos de Alejandra, lo que provoco que Kuyomi la soltara.

- ¿Q-Que fue eso? – quería saber la pelinegra.

- ¿No has oído de la Onda de Alma?

- ¿Onda de Alma? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

- Yo puedo atacar con mi Onda de Alma dándole choques eléctricos a mis enemigos, esa habilidad se llama Purgación del Alma, tus brazos de plata me facilitan el conducir mi Onda de Alma hacia ti, con esa ventaja te puedo derrotar fácilmente.

- No puede ser – la joven pelinegra no sabía que decir.

- Lo mejor es que te disculpes ahora mocosa.

- ¡Jamás me disculpare!

- ¡Entonces sufre! – la morena le iba a dar otro ataque con su Onda de Alma, pero Kuyomi cruzo sus brazos, una luz verde salió de ellos y tomo la forma de un escudo que detuvo el golpe de Alejandra.

- ¿Un escudo? – Exclamo Maka atónita - ¿Cómo hizo aparecer un escudo?

- Kuyomi parece ser un arma especial – menciono Kid.

- No tengo palabras para describir esto – comento Liz.

- JEJEJE ¡Escudo! ¡Escudo! – es fácil saber quién rio.

- No se lidiar con esto.

La pelinegra desapareció el escudo, la morena estaba quieta sin comprender de donde salió ese escudo.

- Uff, menos mal, mi escudo puede detener la Purgación del Alma.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Oh, olvide decírtelo, otra de mis habilidades es crear escudos, pero, no perdamos el tiempo preguntando la habilidades del oponente, sigamos luchando.

Alejandra volvió a sonreír, subestimo mucho a la pelinegra, tendrá que luchar en serio como lo está haciendo su oponente.

- Me empiezas a agradar Kuyomi-kun, bien, hora de luchar en serio.

Siguieron enfrentándose, Kuyomi atacaba con sus brazos de plata y Alejandra usaban su Purgación de Alma para electrocutar a la pelinegra.

Los demás solo observaban la batalla, contemplando las grandes habilidades de las chicas nuevas, los golpes se hacían cada vez más intensos, mandaban volando al oponente y destrozaban algunas paredes del Shibusen provocando que Kid se alterara mientras Black Star se molestaba por que prestaban más atención a la pelea que a él.

- ¡Están arruinando la simetría de la escuela!

- No empieces Kid, y menos cuando la pelea se está poniendo muy buena. – le reclamo la pistola mayor.

- JEJEJE ¡Sigue peleando Kuyo-chan! **(Que quede claro que es corto de Kuyomi)**

El ruido de los golpes provoco la aparición de los profesores.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – quiso saber el profesor Stein.

- ¡Profesor Stein! ¡Las chicas nuevas están luchando! – respondió un alumno.

- ¿Luchando? ¡Debemos detenerlas! – dijo una señora rubia que tenía un parche.

- ¡Yo me encargo! – el señor azul estaba por detener la pelea pero fue detenido por el peliplateado.

- Espera Sid, quiero observar esta pelea.

- Pero Stein, si siguen así destruirán la escuela.

- Déjalas, ya repararan los daños después.

Los golpes seguían y seguían, ninguna de las dos se dejaba ganar, Maka observaba la escena, sorprendida, paralizada por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

- Ya lo notaste con tu percepción de almas ¿Verdad Maka? – le hablo el profesor Stein.

- Si, el alma de Alejandra tiene un poder increíble, lo note en la cafetería.

- Sorprendente a pesar de tener solo catorce años, Nishimoto tampoco es una excepción, yo también note un gran poder en su alma cuando la vi.

- Pero también hay otra cosa extraña, el alma de Kuyomi no es normal.

- Si. Interesante. Quiero disecarlas a esas dos.

La pelinegra dio un golpe en la cara de la morena, esta le devolvió el golpe junto con un ataque de su Onda de Alma, la pelinegra se mareo un poco.

- HA, te estas debilitando, mejor ríndete mocosa.

- ¿Debilitándome yo? ¿Qué hay de ti? Estoy notando que tu Purgación de Alma ya no me afecta tanto como antes.

- ¿Ah? No digas tonterías ¡Lucha!

Siguieron dándose golpes y patadas, Kid se alteró cuando dos de las puntas del Shibusen se destruyó.

- ¡AHHH! ¡DEJEN DE ARRUINAR LA PERFECCION DE LA ESCUELA!

- ¿Lo notaste Maka? – le pregunto el peliplateado a la rubia cenizo.

- Si…

- ¡YA ME HARTE! ¡YA ME ROBARON MUCHA ATENCION! – Interrumpió el peliazul - ¡YO MEREZCO MAS ATENCION QUE USTEDES POR QUE SOY SUPERIOR DEBILES MORTALES! ¡ASI QUE DEJEN DE LUCHAR PARA QUE LA GENTE PUEDA ADMIRA…

- ¡YA CALLATE! – las dos golpearon al peliazul y lo mandaron lejos del campo de batalla.

- ¡Black Star!

- ¡SUFICIENTE! – Grito Alejandra - ¡Este es mi ataque final!

- ¡Pues descárgalo! – la desafío Kuyomi.

La morena corrió velozmente dirigiéndose a su oponente, esta creo un escudo, pero al ver la cara de confianza de Alejandra, supo que ese escudo no le iba a servir de nada.

Mientras, Stein noto algo…

- Marie, Sid, Nygus, despejen a los alumnos del área.

Los profesores empezaron a evacuar a los alumnos, estos fueron escaleras abajo, estaban confundidos y molestos, pues estaban disfrutando de la pelea.

_**¡BOOM!**_

Una explosión inundo el edificio, menos mal que todos los alumnos estaban afuera, al ver como quedo la escuela, ninguno tenía palabras para describirlo.

- Cool…- hablo Soul asombrado por el espectáculo.

- ¡AHHH! – A Kid le iba a dar un infarto - ¡L-la e-escuela se ha… "asimetricado"! – empezó a sangrar y se desmayó.

En el edificio en ruinas, una sombra negra surgió de los escombros y observo la escena.

…

ALEJANDRA POV

**(Las palabras en negrita son palabras que dijo en español)**

¡Lo único que me faltaba! ¡Primero el viaje de mil kilómetros! ¡Luego las dificultades para encontrar casa! ¡Y ahora me meto en problemas en mi primer día de escuela! Ahora mismo me está escoltando un señor pelirrojo junto a la mocosa que me llamo "gruñona" por un pasillo de guijotinas.

Para los que no me conocen, soy Alejandra Hernández, pueden llamarme Alex, soy mexicana, tengo catorce años, mi vestuario es tipo chola, y hace poco me mude a Death City.

Me inscribí a Shibusen hace unos días y hoy fue mi primer día de escuela, y estoy en este lugar llamado Death Room por pelear con otra estudiante nueva.

Admito que no debí comportarme tan fría y grosera, pero la verdad es que estaba muy malhumorada por todo lo que me ha pasado, además de que no me gusta que me digan "gruñona".

- Shinigami-sama, estas son las estudiantes nuevas que pelearon – el pelirrojo nos acaba de poner enfrente de un espejo enorme, donde se acaba de reflejar un señor envuelto en una túnica negra y porta una máscara de calavera.

Estoy paralizada, jamás pensé que algún día vería a La Muerte en persona, no sé cómo reaccionar.

- ¡Wozu~ wozu~ pequeñas! – parece que no es peligroso.

- Saluden, están ante el Dios de la Muerte. – nos exige el pelirrojo.

- Hola Shinigami-sama – saludamos al unísono Kuyomi y yo.

- Así que ustedes son las nuevas estudiantes ¿cierto? - ¡Qué difícil es no reírme de su voz tan infantil!

- En efecto Shinigami-sama, armaron un pleito en la cafetería y causaron daños muy graves a la escuela.

- Eso es muy grave Spirit-kun, mmm, no sé qué debería hacer.

- Yo le recomiendo que las expulse.

- ¡¿AHHHHHH?! – reaccionamos Kuyomi y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Pero Spirit-kun, es su primer día, no puedo expulsarlas.

- ¡Pues transfiéralas a un instituto lejos de aquí!

- Para transferirlas necesitaría recomendarlas a otras instituciones, no puedo recomendar alumnos que apenas están empezando su curso.

- ¡Pues haga algo para alejarlas de mi hija!

Así que es por eso…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Spirit-kun?

- ¡Mi Maka pudo salir lastimada por culpa de esas dos! ¡Son un peligro para ella!

¿Es el padre de la rubia cenizo que estaba en la cafetería? No se parecen en nada…

- Umm, señor – empieza a hablar la mocosa – yo acabo de conocer a Maka-chan y nos acabamos de hacer amigas, no creo que le agrade eso de que me alejen de ella.

- Si – es mi turno de hablar – además nadie salió lastimado, **bueno, a excepción de ese enano**- eso último lo susurre.

- Muy cierto Spirit-kun, creo que estas siendo muy sobreprotector con Maka-chan, lo mismo me pediste cuando te enteraste que hizo equipo con Soul-kun.

- ¡Y sigo insistiendo! Quiero decir, Soul ya es una Death Scythe, ¿Por qué sigue siendo el arma de mi hija? ¿Por qué no le asignan otro técnico? Preferible que sea mujer.

- ¡SHINIGAMI-CHOP!

El pelirrojo está sangrando de la cabeza, ¿Esto es lo que obtienes cuando enojas al Dios de la Muerte?

- Este ¿Quién es Soul? – le pregunto a Kuyomi por curiosidad.

- Es el chico al que le dijiste "Canas de abuelo".

- **¡No manches!** ¿Ese chico es una Death Scythe? – Insulte a una Death Scythe, espero no me castiguen por eso.

- Así es, Soul-kun es una de mis mejores Death Scythes, pero sigue siendo compañero de Maka-chan porque me pidió que no la alejara de ella. Pero eso no es de lo que estamos hablando, ustedes dos se metieron en un lio por pelear ¿Por qué?

- Bueno Shinigami-sama, yo solo quería ser amable con Alejandra-san pero ella se comportó muy fría y grosera conmigo y pues, yo no tolero esa clase de comportamientos, y pues… me enoje.

- ¿Por qué te comportaste tan grosera Alejandra-chan?

- Pues, es que estaba de malhumor y no quería hablar con nadie, admito que no debí comportarme así, pero no soy buena controlando la ira, y me cabree más cuando esta **chava** me llamo "gruñona", no me gusta que me digan así, siento que me comparan con un gato, y detesto los gatos.

- Entiendo, entonces iniciaron una pelea porque una estaba de malhumor y la otra no tolera a la gente fría y grosera ¿Me equivoco?

- Así es Shinigami-sama, no pensamos bien las consecuencias – contestamos al unísono.

- Podría suspenderlas chicas.

¿Suspenderme? ¡Pero soy nueva!

- Pero pensándolo bien, les voy a poner otro castigo.

- ¿En qué consiste el castigo? – pregunta Kuyomi.

- ¡Voy a juntarlas como equipo!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Equipo?

- Si, una es técnico y la otra es arma, así que pueden hacer equipo, además, sus almas se sincronizaron de alguna manera mientras luchaban.

¡Rayos! ¡Debí controlar mejor mi poder!

- P-pero Shinigami-sama – Kuyomi se está oponiendo – tenía planeado ser yo quien decida mi técnico, además, aun no se transformarme en arma.

- Tranquila Kuyomi-chan, Stein-kun se encargara de eso, además, tu querías conocer mejor a Alejandra-chan, pues esta es una forma de que se conozcan y aprendan a tolerarse, por eso te junto con ella.

- Entiendo Shinigami-sama.

- Ok, debido a los daños, no vamos a poder tener clases, pueden ir a casa.

- Adiós Shinigami-sama.

No puedo creerlo, escogieron a mi arma en mi primer día, bueno, al menos me ahorro el trabajo de buscar mi arma yo, además de que ya conseguí casa. Kuyomi está callada, creo que no le agrado que nos hayan juntado, aunque, estoy de mejor humor, quizá pueda hablar con ella y ver si nos podemos llevar bien como nos recomendó Shinigami-sama.

…

Estamos caminando por el parque, después de salir de la escuela, le dije a mi nueva arma que no tenía donde vivir y ella me dijo que podría vivir con ella y su familia adoptiva en su casa, así que vine por mis cosas. Está todo muy silencioso, no sé de qué hablar.

- Perdón por decirte gruñona – se ha disculpado, quizás tampoco soportaba el silencio.

- No te disculpes, sé que no debí portarme tan grosera pero…

- Si, ya se, estabas de malhumor y no querías hablar con nadie, entiendo.

- Ok, este, también me disculpo por golpearte y electrocutarte.

- Yo también te golpee, así que estamos a mano, Alejandra-san.

- Alex. – la corrijo. – solo dime Alex, así como yo solo te digo Kuyomi-kun.

- Esta bien Alex… ¿Y porque tus cosas están en el parque?

- Pues, es que, como no encontré casa, no tenía donde dormir y me quede en el parque y ahí deje mis cosas, no llevo mucho la verdad.

- Ya veo… ¿Y tu familia?

- Mi familia está en México, vine sola.

- ¿Viniste sola de México hasta Death City?

- Si, bueno, en realidad escape.

- ¿Escapaste? ¿Por qué?

- … No quiero hablar de ello.

- Esta bien.

No me gusta hablar de lo horrible que fue mi infancia, yo era solo una pequeña indígena de seis años que vivía felizmente en una sierra, tenía muchos amigos y vivía con mis padres.

Hasta que llego mi tía Loreta, la hermana de mi padre, quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo de que su hermano haya renunciado a la familia Hernández, una de las más ricas y destacadas del país, para casarse con una indígena que mis abuelos consideraban "indigna de su hijo".

- ¿Esas son tus cosas Alex? – la voz de mi arma me saco de mis pensamientos, vi mi maleta, donde guardaba un poco de ropa, agua, unas manzanas para comer (amo las manzanas, por eso me las traje), y una hermosa guitarra, la compre durante mi viaje.

- ¿Y dónde queda tu casa? – digo después de tomar mis cosas..

…

Acabamos de llegar a un edificio de apartamentos, estamos entrando a uno de ellos, una mujer de 40 años de pelo castaño y ojos azules acaba de entrar a la sala, donde están dos niños, el niño parece tener unos cinco años, tiene pelo negro y ojos verdes, la niña parece tener ocho, su pelo es castaño y sus ojos azules.

- Kuyomi-chan, llegaste muy temprano – la señora me mira - ¿Quién es ella?

- Izumi, te presento a Alex, es mi Técnica.

- ¿Tan rápido ya conseguiste Técnica? Mucho gusto, soy la madre adoptiva de Kuyomi, ellos son mis hijos.

- Me llamo Yuki – se presentó la niña.

- Yo soy Aru – se presentó el niño.

- Mucho gusto.

- Alex, busquemos donde guardar tus cosas – sugirió mi arma.

Entramos a lo que parece ser la habitación de Kuyomi, las paredes son blancas, el suelo esta tapizado de negro, tiene un mueble lleno de cajones, abro uno, esta vacío, aquí puedo guardar mis cosas, veo la cama, es una litera, la cama de arriba debe ser de Kuyomi, supongo que me toca la cama de abajo.

- ¿Por qué no guardas tus cosas y te das un baño? – Me sugiere mi arma – la cena estará lista en una hora.

- De acuerdo Kuyomi-kun.

Cierra la puerta, yo acomodo mis cosas en su cajón y me acuesto en su cama, el colchón es cómodo, la habitación se ve un poco pequeña comparada a la enorme Mansión de mi tía, pero así está bien, me recuerda un poco a la habitación que tenía cuando aún vivía con los raramuris.

Estoy sonriendo…

_Ahora estoy comenzando una nueva vida…_

**YO: Uff, termine, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco flores o tomatazos? Supongo que notaron que la historia está en ****tiempo presente****, es raro pero, yo quise escribirlo de esta manera.**

**En cuanto a la reacción de Kuyomi cuando escucho los nombres de Spartoi, pues así más o menos reaccione la primera vez que vi Soul Eater.**

**Otra cosa, creo que la personalidad de los personajes me salió, o muy exagerada o muy escasa, no sé, si tienen algún consejo sobre qué puedo hacer en cuanto a las personalidades, me lo dicen. ¡Se lo suplico!**

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, hasta el próximo capítulo. Bye bye~**


End file.
